


Hades Parenting

by SweetHell



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Demetra - Freeform, Funny, Gen, Hades is a Good Parent, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Kinda, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Persephone - Freeform, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Will Solace - Freeform, apollo - Freeform, he's trying
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHell/pseuds/SweetHell
Summary: Il Signore degli Inferi ha un problema. Un problema che lo sta tormentando da un po'.Apollo - assolutamente non invitato - scende per una visitina al caro zio e insipiegabilmente finisce per non essere molto d'aiuto.





	Hades Parenting

Ade camminava furiosamente avanti e indietro per il grande salotto del suo palazzo sotterraneo, borbottando parole indistinte sottovoce. Il suo Palazzo era – se possibile – più tetro del solito e l’unico rumore che si sentiva rieccheggiare erano i passi del suddetto dio, accompagnati dall’allegro sferruzzare di ferri di Demetra.

“Hai intenzione di andare avanti per molto, caro?”, chiese Persefone, in tono decisamente annoiato, regalandogli un solo rapido sguardo di esasperazione prima di tornare a farsi le unghie, liquidando la questione con un’elegante scrollatina di spalle quando il divino consorte non le rispose. 

“Ah cara…credo che tuo marito non assuma abbastanza cereali.”, sospirò Demetra, lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato al genero. “Forse dovrei preparargliene un po’?”

“Non credo sia quello il problema, mamma.”, rispose Persefone, dandosi lo smalto.

“Ma perché Priapo non si decide a concedermi questo piccolo favore?”, piagnucolò il grande e temibile Signore degli Inferi, in tono afflitto, senza badare alle due donne nella stanza. “È davvero un favore minuscolo! Lo fa in continuazione!”

La moglie alzò brevemente gli occhi al cielo.

“Gli hai chiesto di boicottare volontariamente la vita sessuale di uno dei figli di Apollo.”, rispose, con un sospiro, prima di intingere di nuovo il pennellino nella boccetta di smalto rosso. “Non vuole rischiare di far arrabbiare il tuo divino nipotino.”

“Al diavolo quella peste! Che potrò mai fargli? Incantargli la lingua per un paio di settimane?”, borbottò Ade, corrucciato. “Io invece potrei mandargli contro un esercito di morti!”

“Apollo ha già dato prova di essere un eccellente scuoiatore.”, gli ricordò Persefone. “E quanto a te, farai meglio a non far indispettire Priapo! Non vorrei ti morisse l’amichetto sotto la cintura.”

Il cipiglio di Ade si fece più profondo e gli spiriti intrappolati nelle sue vesti si agitarono a disagio, ma il dio continuò semplicemente a marciare per il salone, provocando deboli lamenti e scricchiolii sinistri.

Demetra scosse la testa, continuando il suo lavoro a maglia. “Gli farò portare un po’ di grano, più tardi.”, sospirò, come se questo potesse risolvere la questione. 

Pochi minuti dopo, il dio dei morti si fermò improvvisamente, con un cupo sorriso sulle labbra pallide e sottili. “Potrei negare la mia benedizione per quest’unione.”

“Ade, marito mio, siamo nel ventunesimo secolo.”, gli ricordò nuovamente Persefone, senza staccare gli occhi dalla sua manicure. “Possono fare quello che pare loro senza il tuo esplicito permesso.”

“Ma Nico è minorenne!”, ringhiò Ade. “Andrò io stesso a parlare con Apollo per mettere fine a questa storia!”

“Io avevo l’età di Nico quando mi hai rapita.”, commentò in tono piatto Persefone, sventolando una mano pallida perché lo smalto si asciugasse più in fretta. “E poi Apollo rimarrebbe tanto deliziato dal motivo della tua visita che correrebbe a regalare al figlio una fornitura di preservativi a vita, nonché una gran quantità di consigli pratici.”

Ade impallidì. O meglio, divenne persino più pallido del solito. 

“Meglio lasciare Apollo fuori da questa storia.”, concordò monocorde, tornando a immergersi nei suoi cupi pensieri. “Potrei chiedere aiuto a Chirone.”

“Potresti.”, asserì annoiata Persefone. 

“Oppure, ancora meglio…potrei maledire Will Solace!”, esclamò Ade, animandosi di colpo. “E fare in modo che ogni volta che si avvicina in modo troppo…sconveniente…a mio figlio QUALCOSA lo fermi!”

“Qualcosa?”

Il ghigno di Ade si allargò. Il dio schioccò le dita e una decina di scheletri e cadaveri in vari stati di composizioni apparvero nel tetro salone, facendo arricciare il delicato nasino di Demetra, che tuttavia continuò imperterrita la sua calza verde decorata con spighe di grano.

“Oh. Immagino che questo possa funzionare.”, scrollò le spalle Persefone, ammirando critica il suo lavoro di manicure. “Anche se dubito che la virilità del ragazzo potrà mai riprendersi.”

“L’idea è quella.”, ghignò Ade, finalmente soddisfatto.

“Non penso proprio.”, sospirò una voce musicale, rieccheggiando da qualche parte nel grande salone. 

Ade si irrigidì, mentre Persefone sollevava un sopracciglio sottile. 

“Potrò non essere un granchè come genitore, ma non tollererò quei COSI vicino al mio pargolo in un momento tanto intimo!”

“Apollo.”, sibilò Ade, in tono minaccioso. “Che ci fai qui?”

“In che senso, scusa? Ho sentito nominare il mio bellissimo nome e mi sono detto: perché non illuminare il mio tetro zio preferito con la mia leggiadra presenza?”, replicò la voce del dio del sole, mentre questo si materializzava con un sonoro schiocco al centro del salone – ben lontano dal branco di zombie – con una cetra dorata tra le mani e un rametto di alloro tra i capelli biondissimi.

“Benvenuto.”, salutò Persefone, con un cenno del capo, per niente impressionata. 

“Gradisci un po’ di cereali, caro?”, domandò cortesemente Demetra, alzando gli occhi dalla sua calza. 

“No zia, sono apposto così.”, declinò cortesemente il dio, con un sorriso che fece scintillare i suoi denti candidi nella penombra dell’Ade. “Allora, che si racconta nel tetro Oltretomba?”

“Quello che di cui si parla sempre.”, replicò Persefone, atona ma con un accenno di sorrisino sulle labbra color rubino. “Di morte.”

“Anche se la morte è quella della virilità di mio figlio?”, sospirò con fare teatrale Apollo, pizzicando qualche corda della sua cetra per dare più enfasi alle sue parole. “Ha ancora tante cose da imparare, il ragazzo…fossi stato io, non avrei perso tanto tempo prima di infilarmi nelle graziose mutande del vostro ragazzo. Will è troppo-”

“APOLLO!”

“Sì divino zio?”

“Il mio ragazzo sta benissimo anche con le mutande addosso!”, ringhiò Ade, cinereo.

“Sciocchezze, tutti staremmo molto meglio senza m-”

“Non è questo il punto!”, lo interruppe di nuovo il dio dell’Ade. “Non tollero che uno dei tuoi figli svolazzi tanto vicino a mio figlio!”, lo interruppe nuovamente Ade, con una smorfia seccata. 

“E perché mai? Perché è un ragazzo?”, si sorprese Apollo. “O è perché temi non riesca a stare sopra? Tranquillo, posso assicurarti che entrambe le posizioni hanno i propri vantagg-”

“APOLLO!”

“Oh insomma!”, si imbronciò indignato il dio del sole. “Prima mi invitate e poi non volete che parli? Ho una bellissima voce!”

“Primo, nessuno ti ha invitato!”, esclamò esasperato Ade, che sembrava tentato di mandare contro al nipote il suo esercito di morti. “E secondo, non me ne frega un accidente della tua voce!”

Persefone sghignazzò, mentre iniziava a smaltarsi la seconda mano.

“Ma come? Forse è da un po’ che non mi senti cantare, vero? Aspetta che-”

“Per lo Stige, è esattamente questo il motivo per cui non voglio uno dei tuoi figli vicino a Nico!”, gemette il dio dei morti, prima che il nipote iniziasse a cantare.

“Prego?”, domandò educatamente Apollo, seccato dall’interruzione. Non si stava parlando di lui e della sua magnifica voce?

“Tu e i tuoi figli siete così…così fatui! Non voglio che Nico soffra più di quanto non abbia già fatto.”, sospirò Ade.

Apollo corrugò la fronte, perplesso.

Quindi non si stava parlando di lui?

Ah, già, Will. Certo, Will, era venuto per lui, no?

“Zio, non puoi pensare di proteggere Nico boicottando la virilità di mio figlio.”, tentò di ragionare Apollo, ancora dispiaciuto perché non lo lasciavano cantare e facendo tremendi sforzi per non riportare la conversazione su quanto fosse strabiliante la sua voce, prendendo però mentalmente nota di mandare un invito allo zio per il suo prossimo concerto con le Muse. Giacchè c’era si segnò anche di comporre un haiku sull’evento, già, di haiku non ce n’erano mai abbastanza.

“Perché no?”, si lamentò Ade, cocciuto. “Le relazioni platoniche funzionano molto meglio!”

“E invece no.”, ribattè Apollo.

“E invece sì.”, ringhiò Ade.

“No!”

“Sì!”

“NO!”

“Padre, scusate il disturbo ma-”, Nico di Angelo comparve nel salone, interrompendosi di botto nel vedere suo padre, sempre così serio e composto, e Apollo, intenti a urlarsi addosso come se stessero per venire alle mani. Spostò allora lo sguardo su Persefone, che stava sventolando l’altra manina smaltata senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, e Demetra, che stava facendo portare una tazza di cereali per ciascuno, per calmare gli animi.

“Ehm, Padre?”, si fece coraggio il semidio, schiarendosi la voce, a disagio.

Finalmente Apollo e Ade si zittirono, voltandosi entrambi a fissarlo, sorpresi.

“Nico? Che ci fai qui?”, chiese Ade, tentando di ricomporsi, facendo scomparire con uno schiocco di dita l’esercito di zombie per avere un po’ di privacy. Avrebbe fatto scomparire pure Apollo, ma purtroppo con lui non era così facile…

“Io, ecco…volevo solo…solo chiederti se ti va bene che…io e Will…”, iniziò, mordicchiandosi il labbro, nervoso. “Noi…”

“PER ZEUS! Mio figlio è finalmente andato in buca?!”, esclamò Apollo, commosso e contento, mentre strimpellava una marcetta di vittoria con la chitarra appena fatta apparire.

“Eh?”, fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire Nico, confuso.

“Allora, l’avete fatto o no? Ha intinto il biscotto? Ha assaggiato il gelato? Insomma, avete scopat-”

“APOLLO!”, strillò Ade, lanciando contro il nipote il primo teschio che gli capitò sottomano.

Demetra scosse la testa, facendo cenno a una delle guardie scheletro di portare altri cereali. Prevedeva ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno.

Nico diventò fucsia e non disse nulla, ammiutolito dallo shock.

“Smettila di dire volgarità davanti a mio figlio!”, ringhiò Ade, che non chiedeva altro di poter strangolare il divino nipote. 

“Ma che volgarità?”, sbuffò Apollo, dopo aver schivato il teschio. “Preferisci che glielo chieda cantando? Ho una bellissima voce, non so se te l’ho già detto…”

“Non me ne frega un accidente di niente della tua voce! Quando finirò di castrare tuo figlio passerò a te!”, sibilò il dio della morte.

“C-castrare Will?”, balbettò Nico. “Padre! Non puoi!”

“Certo che posso. Sono un dio.”; lo rassicurò Ade, con un accenno di sorriso su quelle labbra pallide. “Gli farò vedere cosa succede a non portare rispetto a un figlio di Ade!”

“Ehm, Padre…Will mi rispetta…”, tentò di calmarlo Nico.

“Esatto! Mio figlio è un gentiluomo, come suo padre. Sono sicuro che si è comportato bene e abbia preparato a dovere Nico!”, interloquì Apollo, annuendo convinto mentre strimpellava accordi di trionfo con la chitarra.

“Preparato?”

“Beh, sì, per la penetrazione anal-”

“APOLLO SE NON TE NE VAI IMMEDIATAMENTE IO-”

“P-padre…divino Apollo…penso ci sia un malinteso.”, intervenne di nuovo Nico, rosso in viso e balbettante, ma deciso e evitare che le due divinità arrivassero alle mani. “Io e Will…non abbiamo ancora f-fatto… _quello_.”

Le due divinità si girarono finalmente a fissarlo, una esultante e una orripilata.

“Cosa?”, boccheggiò Apollo, il primo a riprendersi. Si coprì il volto in maniera teatrale e la chitarra inizò a strimpellare da sola una ballata triste. “E quando ha intenzione di scantarsi quel disgraziato?”

Nessuno rispose ai suoi lamenti, nemmeno Ade, troppo soddisfatto per iniziare una nuova discussione.

Il dio degli Inferi sospirò di sollievo e si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona più vicina, in velluto nero e decorata con tanti piccoli ossicini. 

“Allora ragazzo, cosa eri venuto a dirmi?”, chiese al figlio, curioso, finalmente rassicurato dalla notizia che la purezza di suo figlio era ancora intatta. 

“Io e Will…ci chiedevamo se potessi per favore richiamare i due segugi infernali che hai messo dentro la Casa di Ade, al Campo…Hanno già morso Will due volte e-”

“HAI MESSO DUE SEGUGI INFERNALI A GUARDIA DEL LETTO DI TUO FIGLIO?!”, strepitò Apollo, interrompendo i suoi lamenti di lutto. “DI QUESTO PASSO WILL RIMARRA’ VERGINE COME SUA ZIA ARTEMIDE! RICHIAMALI!”

“NON GRIDARE IN CASA MIA, APOLLO!”

“HO UNA BELLISSIMA VOCE PURE QUANDO GRIDO!”

Nico stette a guardare la scena qualche secondo, poi si arrese. Salutò cortesemente Persefone e Demetra – accettando una scodella di cereali dalla seconda, preoccupata per il suo colorito pallido – e tolse il disturbo.

Pareva proprio che lui e Will avrebbero dovuto trovare un’altra soluzione per dormire insieme, quando a lui venivano gli incubi.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono consapevole di aver probabilmente ammazzato la caratterizzazione dei personaggi, ma prendetela come una licenza umoristica e perdonatemi.  
> E' la prima volta che provo a postare in italiano su ao3...mi chiedo, ci sarà davvero qualcuno che le leggerà? Non ho sinceramente idea di quanto fandom italiano ci sia qui, ma restiamo ottimisti(?)


End file.
